


The Gods Cry Out The Girls Cry Out

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Image Comics, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Crossover, Dance Off, Dancing, Explicit Language, Flirting, France (Country), Gen, Genderfluid Loki, Grinding, Groping, Hook-Up, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Monte Carlo, One Night Stands, Sex, Sexual Tension, Ulterior Motives, comics crossover, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> When you need to get over a bad day, dancing your ass off is always the best solution </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods Cry Out The Girls Cry Out

Flashing lights and a mediocre remix of a Billboard chart topper greeted the three gods as they entered Monte Carlo's hottest club.

"I want to go back to the hotel," Innana grumbled.

"Oh stop moping!" Luci exclaimed. "You can't cry over Baal forever! You need a distraction, maybe not someone to hook up with, but at least something to liven up your spirits!"

She playfully punched his shoulder before whispering:

"Although I do agree that Woden is terrible company. You think he'd get the hint."

The Daft Punk wannabe had attracted the attention of about half of the clubgoers. He stood in the center of the crowd, holding his arms out to loud cheers as the circle of people inched in closer and closer.

"Oi!" Luci shouted. "Make way for us you little--"

Hands from the crowd started to reach out and grab them. Luci, with one hand clutching Innana, yanked Woden with the other as they made a mad dash to the bar, skirting around the fallen bodies and shattered glass on the floor.

"What part of inconspicuous do you not _understand_ ," she hissed at Woden.

"I can't help it! They love me!" He shot back.

" _Right_ Look at me I'm Woden! I'm so high and mighty! Suck my dick and praise me!" Luci said sarcastically. "You--"

Giggles came from the bar. The three gods looked to see two young women gazing at them. They were stylishly dressed: the redhead in a strapless blue dress, the dark haired woman in a dark green. Diamonds were strung around their necks and wrists, their feet clad in stilettos. While the redhead was more conventional with her makeup:a touch of eyeliner, pink for the cheeks and lips with a touch of blue eyeshadow on the lids, the other's was more out there. Winged eyeliner with black eyeshadow covering the left lid, white eyeshadow on the right. A deep crimson color covered her lips and cheeks, popping out against her pale skin. 

Woden let out a whistle as he caught sight of them.

"Typical," Luci sighed, although her eyes glanced over the woman with dark hair.

The dark haired woman said something in French to the redhead and they got up, drinks in hand. They walked over to the trio.

"Hi," they had no noticeable French accent. Their English sounded like a mix between American and British with a hint of an unrecognizable accent added in for extra spice. 

"Hi," Luci smiled at them, directing it more at the woman in the green dress. Woden nodded at them, while Innana nervously smiled.

"Enjoying Monte Carlo?" The redhead asked.

"We are," Innana seemed to be more at ease.

"You guys have good taste to come here," the dark haired woman piped up. "I'm Trixie."

"And I'm Lorelei," the redhead flipped her hair as she made cat eyes at them. 

"Pleasure," Woden said a little too excitedly.

"Do you mind joining us?" Luci asked. "We're desperate for good company."

"Please. It's on us," Trixie said with a wink at Luci. 

The group headed over to the bar. They took their seats and got the attention of the bartender.

"Hey sugar," Woden put his arm around Trixie as she sat down. "Want a drink?"

In one fluid motion, she turned and slammed her heel right into his boot. He cried out, slouching over the counter.

"Call me 'sugar' again," she snarled as she dug her heel in harder. "And this heel will impale your _balls_ "

"I--" Woden protested.

" _Understand?_ " She spoke in German this time, knowing full well that he could understand her.

"Yes."

The others did not notice the incident; they were too busy talking amongst themselves. Trixie scooched over closer to Luci. Lorelei took her place and faced Woden.

"You can buy me a drink anytime," she playfully ran a finger over his hand.

By the way Woden tilted his helmet, one would guess that he was grinning from ear to ear. 

They ordered the first round of shots. 

"So? You ladies ever been to the UK?" Innana asked.

"I love the London nightlife," Lorelei said. "You guys have great clubs."

"Haven't been since I was a kid," Trixie said. "But I'd love to go back. I was mostly in London and Manchester with a side trip to Stonehenge." 

"The Morrigan ruined Stonehenge for me," Luci said. "She keeps on going on these rants on how Stonehenge was rebuilt or some shit like that. _It's a pisspoor replica!_ " Luci's voice became shrill with a touch of an Irish accent. " _They think they take any old fucking rock and stick it in the ground and call it Stonehenge! I swear, it's a conspiracy. They wanna hide that it's been blown to kingdom come. But they're so fucking stupid that the ashes are still there!"_

Lorelei, Innana, and Woden burst out laughing. Trixie snorted into her drink.

"Yep that's her alright," Innana grinned.

"You're a class act," Trixie's finger bopped Luci on the nose. "You should really think about standup."

"I wish I could," Luci replied.

The bartender set down another tray of shots. 

"Bottoms up!" 

" _Sante!_ " 

The group clinked their glasses together.  
***********************************************  
There was a shattering sound as Woden slammed his shot glass right onto the counter.

"Now that's some good shit!" He exclaimed.

Lorelei let out a cheer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Innana had a hand over his mouth, nearly choking on his own giggles. Trixie laughed as if she witnessed the most hilarious thing ever. She buried her head into Luci's shoulder. Luci rolled her eyes at Woden, but even she smirked at him.

The bartender swore in broken English as he came over to clean it up. He had lost count of how many shot glasses had been broken but it had to range at _least_ in the hundreds.

"You're strong," Lorelei flexed Woden's arm back and forth and gave his biceps a squeeze. "I like my men strong."

"Oh do you?" His tone had become suggestive. "I can show you more."

"Do show me," Lorelei slid her arm back and placed her hand on his hip.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Innana shouted. "Keep it in the bedroom!"

"Oh stop it! You're spoiling the fun," Lorelei chuckled. Her hand ran over the curve of his buttocks and squeezed over a small bulge in his back pocket. He turned his head as if to lean into her.

A steady dance beat was playing in the background and multicolor lights flashed from above. The crowd on the dance floor let out a cheer as the intro to The Yeah Yeah Yeahs _Heads Will Roll_ came on.

"This is my favorite song!" Trixie exclaimed as her head popped out from Luci's neck. "Let's dance! Let's dance!"

"I do want to test out my dance moves," Luci said with a wink. "They say I'm an incredible dancer."

"How about we test it out together?" Trixie took Luci's hand and pulled her up.

"I'm not complaining," they walked off, with Innana close behind.

"Come on dance with me," Lorelei tugged Woden's arm as she stood up.

"I don't dance. But you're the exception," he said.

They took their places on the dance floor. Luci started to spin Trixie around and pulled her in. Innana bopped up and down in his place, fist pumping in time. Lorelei jutted her butt into Woden's crotch and started to grind. He clung to her hips.

It was like a kaleidoscope of color and sound. Reds and greens meshed together with heavy synths, darting across the space to flow through each of the dancers' bodies. It vibrated inside like an orgasm to come, then sending them on the rush that only drugs could rival.

Trixie and Luci jumped up and down, screaming the song lyrics at the top of their lungs. Trixie twirled around to give Luci a quick grind and a kiss on the cheek, leaving a wet, red, kiss mark. Luci blushed.

It seemed like Lorelei was permanently glued to Woden. His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and swaying them about, at times almost trying to slide his hands underneath the front of her dress. She varied her grinding: side to side, back and forth, pushing in to feel his growing erection. He whimpered under his breath, his knees shaking, as he struggled to hold it together. 

Innana twerked, attracting the other dancers on the floor who crowded around him. With both hands on the ground, he wiggled his butt up and down. The lucky few he let touch it automatically collapsed from its sheer beauty.

"Step aside Innana!" Luci faced him and let go of Trixie. "I'll show you how it's done!"

With a spin she pointed her fingers at him. She was fast as lightening on her feet, the spotlight casting a fiery glow on her smoky black eye shadow. Innana got up and accepted the challenge.

The crowd yelled. Flashes came from phones and cameras as the entire dance off was documented. Lorelei and Trixie cheered the two on in English and in French, attempting to copy the moves of professional cheerleaders. Woden alternated between shouting _work it bitches_ and _you can't fucking dance for shit_ at them. 

Unable to choose a winner, the crowd lifted Luci and Innana and surfed them all around the room. The two gods waved and blew kisses, with tears running down their faces.

As soon as they were dropped off, Luci and Lorelei glomped them.

"That's my woman!" Trixie shouted as she congratulated Luci with a sloppy kiss on the lips. Luci responded just as eagerly, with a tight grip on her hair and back.

"You guys are great!" Lorelei said as she rubbed Innana's head. She turned to Woden. "You too my warrior."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Her hands massaged his shoulders.

"Tell me I'm a warrior in French," Woden told her in an aroused tone.

" _You are the biggest asshole I've ever seen_ " She breathed as her hand slid down his back.

"Say something else in French!" Woden begged.

" _I'm gonna steal all your fucking money_ ," Lorelei sultrily whispered as her lips brushed against his visor.

He let out a moan. Her hand moved towards his back pocket and gave it a squeeze before removing his wallet. She put it into the purse that she just conjured out of thin air.

"Oh you dirty bitch," Woden gasped. 

" _Show me some more money_ " Lorelei licked the side of his helmet. " _And I'll show you more than a good time_ "

Woden nearly came then and there. 

Meanwhile Luci and Trixie broke off their kiss. 

"You are so hot," Luci sighed.

"You have plans?" Trixie cupped the side of Luci's face.

"None."

"Come with us!" Innana exclaimed. "We can party until dawn!"

Trixie and Lorelei let out _yeahs_ and _yeses_ as they reached out for the gods. 

Arm in arm, the five staggered out.  
****************************************  
Innana awoke with a pounding head but with an upbeat attitude. He grinned as he took a look in the bathroom mirror, splashing water on his face, and smoothing his hair back.

They were right. A night out was just what he needed. Any bad memories of Baal were pushed to the back of his head.

A few doors down, Lorelei stood by the balcony, with only a sheet wrapped around her body. Woden lay passed out on the bed, facedown, covered only by a pillow that he had placed over his head. She glanced back at his snoring figure and walked over to the closet. She opened it to find the safe. After entering several numbers, it opened to reveal several bags of cash and other valuable items. She grabbed them and placed them in her purse. After closing the safe and dressing back into the outfit she wore the night before, she picked up the purse and left the room. 

Just as Lorelei was about to turn the corner on the floor, she stopped at the last door and knocked.

A sleepy Trixie sat up from the bed. Not bothering to grab a robe or cover herself, she walked over to the door. She made sure to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Luci.

" _Trixie_ " Lorelei called out in French from the other side. " _We have to go._ "

" _Aw really? I wanna stay here just a little bit longer,_ " Trixie responded.

" _Ok, but come back as soon as you can. Tonight's a big night. Oh and if that douche comes around asking questions, keep my cover._ "

" _Kay. See you later_ "

Trixie listened as Lorelei's footsteps grew fainter. She hopped back into bed to find that Luci just got up.

"Morning love," Luci leaned up and kissed Trixie.

"Sorry if I woke you," Trixie nuzzled her nose against Luci's.

"You didn't wake me," Luci whispered. "You hungry? The breakfast is fantastic here."

"How about a pick me up before breakfast," Trixie leaned over Luci and traced the outline of her breast.

"Oh you read my mind," Luci chuckled as Trixie's hand started to move down.

It was an absolutely perfect morning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the song referenced in the fic here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bieBMfuYaAE


End file.
